


The Carnival from Hell

by NikitaJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnival, Clowns, Costumes, Dark, Fear, Halloween, Hell, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaJones/pseuds/NikitaJones
Summary: Dabria is a 19 year old girl with a unique style, who is forced to take her younger brother, Tanner, to the Halloween Carnival Spectacular by her parents. She believes it is just another ridiculous Halloween night until things start to turn sinister, as her brothers life could be threatened. Follow Dabria on her journey through the carnival from hell. Will she survive the night? Or loose herself to the dangers of the evenings dark events?





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first original story! I hope you will enjoy it! :)

The horde of people sauntered and staggered forward, dragging their feet in the packed down dirt; their eyes staring ahead, faded and blue. Everyone seemed to be in a trance, mouths hanging open and arms dangling by their sides. The only thing missing from this scene was the steady moan of "Brains", but these were not zombies, oh no, these were regular people dressed in many different costumes and headed down a long dark hall; a dim blue light pulsed at the head of the crowd.

Dabria opened her eyes with a jump, and immediately looked around for her younger brother. She almost shouted out to him but stopped herself when she noticed gruesome cloaked figures holding axes and cattle prods poking at any stragglers that wondered out of line and decided to bite her lip instead, seeing as she had very little options at this point, she pretended to be as mindless as those around her.

One of the shuffling bodies bumped into her and she tripped, kicking up a bit of dirt in the process. A couple of the cloaked figures stood at attention and quickly scanned the crowd. Dabria slowly picked herself back up and rejoined her place in the crowd of human cattle, being very careful not to draw any attention to herself. The cloaked figures relaxed a bit, and returned to their duties, having seen no one out of place.

Her heart beat was pulsing in her ears, and she felt like every move she made only caused her look incredibly suspect. She slowly looked over at the person that ran in to her. Neo! She nearly gasped with surprise.

"Neo," she whispered, "what is happening?" She waited for a response but nothing came. Neo just stared straight ahead with a blank expression; his once dark brown eyes now sparking a dull blue. Tears burned in her eyes as she tried to avoid eye contact with her best friend. _He is lost too_ , she thought.

Casting the thought aside, she began looking for a way out.

******


	2. The Morning

10 Am Halloween Day

16 Hours Earlier

"No, Neo, I don't want to go to some stupid Halloween Carnival." Dabria paced her room floor holding her phone to her ear with one hand, and waving her free hand around as she spoke in slight irritation. "I'm not scared," she continued, "I just think that it is silly to go out all dressed up in a stupid costume, where I will probably be freezing all night, anyways, and be at some dumb crowded creep show. Where! I might add, is where I wouldn't want to be in the first place."

Dabria half crossed her fully tattooed arms across her chest as she listened to her friends response. Her bleach blond hair was bundled up in a messy bun on top of her head and she wore a black tank top and PJ shorts. Her legs just about matched her arms in the amount of tattoos she had painted on them. She chose very gothic art to display on her skin such as dark fairies, grim reapers, tomb stones, dragons and deadly flowers. Many found it odd that she never cared for going out on Halloween night; ever since she turned 16 she would always prefer staying in and handing out candy. As much as she loved going out to see spooky things around Halloween night, she couldn't fathom the thought of wearing a costume. Mostly because the stereotypical ones didn't match her ink; princesses and super heroes that showed too much skin did not suit her, and therefore, she hated trying to be someone that she is not.

BAM! Her bedroom door burst open, causing her heart to nearly jump out of her chest, as a flood of giggles and shouting entered her sanctuary.

"Tanner! Get out of my room!" Darbria shouted, holding the bottom half of her phone away from her mouth. Her little brother did not listen to her demand, instead, he shouted and laughed as he jumped on her bed and waved a poster around. "Sshhh!" Dabria hissed, but he insisted she look at what the poster said; hitting the side of her head with the big floppy paper. She scrunched her face up in annoyance and ripped the poster from his grasp. "What was that? - Oh, no sorry Neo, it was just Tanner. Uh - " She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Neo says hi, Tanner."

The little boys face lit up as bight as light; his blue eyes shimmering in the morning sun that sawn through her window. "Tell him I say hey back!"

"Yea, he says hey back." She muttered back under her breath as she looked down on the poster and turned her back on her 7 year old brother.

It was a poster for the towns big event this evening, The Halloween Carnival Spectacular. She scoffed at the title and continued to study it. In the centre of the page was a jack-o-lantern shaped bowl, and inside of it was a handful of figures. The centre figure was the ringleader, a tall thin black man who wore the typical ringleader outfit, except this one was modelled after a 'day of the dead' type of suit. It had skull buttons and a wide sharp looking lapel, and it was fitted very tight to his figure. His face had the upper half of a skull painted in pure white tracing above where his actual bones were. _Very cool_ , she thought, admiring the way he utilized his natural self to depict a character. She moved on to the others on the poster, but non stood out quite the same as the ringleader did. There was a mystical woman, a couple clowns, a tiny lady on a unicycle, a tiger tamer and a juggler, who, in stead of throwing bean bags or those bowling pins into the air, was throwing three grey femur bones. Each one of the people wore costumes that catered to the Halloween theme that was painted across the poster. At the bottom of the page it stated,

**Tickets: $10**

**Food trucks, beer garden, street performers, haunted houses, rides and shows available at additional cost.**

**The fear is free, enter at your own risk.**

Over all, it looked very different then other years, Dabria scoffed again, and handed the poster back to the little boy staring longingly at her. She shook her head and mouthed the word _NO_ , then pointed to the door. The boy looked down at the ground and puckered out his bottom lip in defeat. He hopped off the bed and dragged his sorry self out into the hallway.

Dabria slammed the door behind him and continued her phone conversation with her friend. Tanner looked back at the door for a moment, and then down at the poster. He gripped it tight in his hands and cracked a smile. He looked down the hall and began to run down the stairs towards the kitchen, with a brilliant idea bubbling in his mind. His medium length, corn yellow hair fluttered in the breeze as he ran as quick as he could dan the stairs so he could jump the final two steps.

By the time Dabria made it to the kitchen, her family had already set up the table for breakfast. Her brother Tanner was sitting excitedly in his spot at the table, cutlery gripped tight in hand. He looked guilty about something, but Dabria couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She looked around at the room, but nothing seemed out of place. She brushed it off, and assumed it was just that little brother smirk that he wore most of the time.

Her mother was dishing everyones food up at the stove, and her dad was at the fridge poring everyone a glass of orange juice. Both of her parents were quite regular looking people; Dabria always pictured them getting lost in a crowd, and her never able to pick them out. Each of them wore regular clothes, had regular jobs and acted very sincere all of the time. This always made her feel like she was out of place. Her younger brother was following quickly in their dads foot steps and her younger sister Rose, who sat in a high chair at the opposite end of the table from Tanner, showed very little promise at this point; shoving cheerios up her nose before digging them out and eating them. Dabia cringed and looked down at the plate that he mom slid in front of her. _Mmm, eggs benedict_ , she thought to herself as she reached for her fork and knife.

"Thanks, mom." She managed to say before she began poking her breakfast in her mouth. Her mom smiled and sat down at the table across from her.

"So, Tanner says you are going to take him to that Carnival this evening. That sounds fun." Her mother chimed.

Darbria choked in surprise at her moms comment, and glared at her brother as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "TANNER!"She knew he was up to something.

Her little brother stayed silent, but allowed his little shit disturbing smile to shine though his face. His plan was unfolding.

Her moms eyes widened at the sudden volume that erupted from her daughter. "Dabria, that is not how we talk in this house."

Dabria sat back in her chair and gathered her composure. She drew in a deep breath and looked back at her mother, "Mom, I did not say I would take Tanner out to that _stupid_ Halloween thing."

"Yes she did!" Tanner piped up. "She said she would take me when she was upstairs on her phone with Neo." He pointed an accusing finger at his sister and pouted.

"Dabby, honey," Her dad said, "if you said you would take him, then you can't go back on your word."

"But Dad - "

"No _butts_ about it young lady, you're going. Besides," He continued leaning back in his char, "Rosie and I are going out trick-or-treating tonight, and your mother is holding down the fort here to hand out candy."

Dabria knew the routine, her family wouldn't take no for an answer, but at least she knew they would give her the money for taking her bratty brother out. She looked over at Tanner who had a victorious smirk on his face and clenched her jaw. _He totally planned this_ , she hissed in her head.

Dabria sighed and leaned back in her chair as she continued to eat her breakfast in silence while the rest of her family chatted and ate theirs. _Today is going to suck_ , she thought.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Coming Soon!
> 
> If you like what you are reading, please leave a comment! I would love to hear your feed back on my story so far! :)


End file.
